Empire of Tears
History Origin Held sway over three galaxies with dark magics. Eons ago, when magic held prominence in the universe, the Empire of Tears spanned three galaxies. The deathless demons were pure evil, unchallenged in their might until the elders of Oa decided science should prevail and sought to rid the starways of magic. The Sorcerers of Jhes'lesh, the Yattering Tower of Phuul, the Shamans of Ushmiel all fell before the Oans. The last threat to be dealt with was the Empire of Tears. They too were driven back by the Oans. The last battle and most vicious battle was fought on the throneworld of Ysmault. There the demons tortured those Oans found weak of will with horrors unimagined. Only the strongest survived the ordeal. As the smoke of battle cleared, the Oans emerged victorious. The demons were chained but not eradicated. Their planet was considered forbidden territory by the Oans. The minds of the demons remained entombed on Ysmault for all eternity. Though they did not eradicate all magic, the Oans were largely successful in their designs and went on to become known as the Guardians of the Universe. They later founded the Green Lantern Corps to work in their stead. Blackest Night Prophecies Billions of years later, a story told by the renegade Green Lantern Sinestro to Madgod Sector 3600, another imprisoned foe of the Guardians, dealt with the Empire of Tears' corruption of Green Lantern Abin Sur. Sometime after receiving the power ring, Abin Sur broke the Guardians' quarrantine of Ysmault to rescue the survivors of a crashed Ungaran spaceship. The entombed demons offered assistance to Abin, enticing him to free them. One of the demons, Qull of the Five Inversions, promised to give the answers to any three questions, free of charge. 1.) The first of Qull's answers gave Abin Sur the location of the sole survivor of the crash, a young Ungaran girl. Her ankle was broken but she was otherwise unharmed. Abin Sur returned to ask the second of his three questions. 2.) The second question dealt with the fate of Abin Sur himself. According to Qull, Abin Sur would die when his power ring failed him at a critical instant. He went on to tell the Ungaran Green Lantern of his successor, who would be the greatest of the Green Lantern Corps, eclipsing the achievements of Abin Sur. 3.) The third question concerned the final battle of the Green Lantern Corps. After untold millennia, The Weaponers of Qward, Ranx the Sentient City, the Children of the White Lobe, and the Empire of Tears would rise united against the Green Lantern Corps. Sodam Yat, a Daxamite hailed as the ultimate Green Lantern, would perish battling the lobe-spawn. The planet-form Green Lantern named Mogo would be the last to fall as Ranx the sentient city explodes a blink-bomb within his core. Abin Sur scoffed at this notion, believing Qull's stories to be the product of a diseased mind bent on revenge. He left Ysmault with the young Ungaran girl, planning to forget all that the demon had spoken about. Beyond his hearing, Qull commented on how intellectuals were so easy to ensare. Roeixeaume, Qull's sister, asked if he had broken the Green Lantern's will, and Qull replied that he was successful. The demons were so amused that they laughed for nineteen weeks straight. They had broken the Green Lantern. Away from the demons, Abin Sur thought hard on what Qull of the Five Inversions had said. Consulting his power ring, Abin Sur decided to travel by starship in order to conserve the ring's energy on longer missions. He first used a starship during his battle with the Larifars of Pendara. The Empire of Tears had sown the seeds of doubt in the Green Lantern's mind. Beginning of The Prophecies Still forced to use a starship due to his growing fear of his impending death, Abir Sur died while escorting Atrocitus, another prisoner of the Empire of Tears, to Earth in his search for the Black Energies foretold to bring on the Blackest Night. Atrocitus, caged in the starship, reawakened Sur's fears, allowing the yellow weakeness to seep into his constructs enough to weaken Atrocitus' restrains and be able to escape. While Atrocitus successfully managed to free himself, Sur was left to choose between abandoning his ship to crash in Coast City, or remain and pilot the ship into the desert nearby. Sur chose sacrifice and landed in the deserts. He died of his wounds after warning Sinestro, still a loyal Lantern at the time, and designating Hal Jordan as his successor. In time, however, Sinestro would be exposed as a dictator by Jordan, and Sinestro would become a renegade, forming his own Sinestro Corps to overthrow the Green Lantern Corps and maintain order in the universe by instilling fear. The Sinestro Corps would launch an attack on Mogo, who guided Green Lantern Rings to new users, by using Ranx, then enlarged to the size of Mogo, to drill a hole into his core to allow the Children of the White Lobe to detonate, killing Mogo. However, instead of fighting against the Lobespawn, Sodam Yat went with the strike force to neutralize Ranx. After the Guardians rewrote the Book of Oa to authorize lethal force, Yat used his ring to kill Ranx. Without a means to counter Mogo, the Sinestro Corps withdrew, negating the prophecy. Whether Qull knew the actual outcome of the Battle of Mogo and lied to Abin Sur is unknown. Within days of the end of the Sinestro Corps War, Atrocitus, insane with rage over his reimprisonment, beat Qull to death with a Red Power Battery, intending to use the blood of the Five Inversions to form the Red Lantern Corps to take revenge against the Guardians and the Green Lanterns. Weapons *Coming Soon Transportation *Coming Soon Allies *Coming Soon Enemies *Guardians of the Universe *Green Lantern Corps Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Media *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Empire_of_Tears Category:Teams